Unoridinary High School
by Luna Of The Rainbow1
Summary: This is a story about the Winx in a normal high school but they have powers and know that they are fairies and they dont know that they are the 6 lost princesses of Magix and their sibling are the other missing prince and princesses. This is mostly about Bloom and Sky and Sky is from Red Fountain in a mission with the specialists to find the lost princesses.
1. getting there

**BTW THE GIRLS HAVE BEEN HIDING THEIR POWERS**

 **Blooms POV** , great. Just.. great. Today we have finally moved in to our new house.

High school was starting tomorrow and I dont remember ever being this nervous before. My big brother Thunder said that there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

Easy for him to say. Everywhere he goes there are girls swooning over him. He said that I will be fine but right now im guessing he cant exactly see into the future right now.

I eventually go to bed and wake up the next morning at 6. I picked out a white shirt with orange flames on it and the classy amount of cleavege on it, but when i bent down it was a totally differint story.

As in for my bottom half i was wearing a short denim shorts and a kind of see through(not really though) skinny jean tights that made my ass look big.

I was also wearing the average sized hoop earings and a charm bracelet the winx and i made.

My hair was brushed back and naturally curled at the bottom it was as long as my knees with a hot pink headband but my bangs fell around my face still reaveling my cyan colored eyes.

My brother and I drive down in his car to school. Right now his current age is 18 and im 16.

I watched him glare at a couple of boys that whistled when they saw me. He had brown hair like my mom and green eyes.

I had red hair which i have no idea where i got that from and cyan eyes which is a mystery of where i got those too. I have Daffonys(my older sister and Thunders little sister.)and Thunders features.

The only reason im excited to go is because i get to see the winx when i was 13 i had to move way but now i had moved back and were all still best friends.

 **No ones POV**

When Thunder and Bloom got out of his convertable all the kids were staring at them. They heard some girls sigh at Thunder and all the boys wolf whistle at Bloom.

The 2 rolled their eyes and gathered their stuff and started walking. Thunder told Bloom to stay out of trouble and then he left to talk to some of his old buds.

When Bloom turned around she the girls and then she screamed WINX! And all the girls literally pounced on her.

Everyone thought the were gonna squish her to death but soon they got off of her and whispered in her ear not to use her powers and she nodded.

Stella snatched her schedule out of her hands and started reading then she said-

OK Bloom u have tecnology with Tecna,

Music with Musa,

Hisory with no one,

Fire and Lengends by yourself,

break with me(Stella)and Roxy,

Oceanology with Aisha, Lunch by your self,

Sun Moon and Stars Class with me(Stella)

and.. WOW Bloom u have gifted! Well i guess u have that with no one either.

 **At the school the winx were the most popular girls and prettiest girls in high school. They often had trouble hiding their powers but they manage and they usally use it behind peoples backs. The girls of the Winx club were going around the whole week talking about Bloom so practiacally the whole school knows she was coming, knows who she is, and knows that shes the leader of the club. But the one thing they diddnt expect her to look SOOO HOT! And in everyone else's opinion she is way better looking than them. But they would never tell her. They all just wanted Bloom to be with them.**


	2. first classes

**here's chapter 2**

 **Tecna's POV**

Bbrriingg..! there goes the bell C'mon Bloom lets go to tecnology!

OK Tec coming, and i bet my powers that this is your favorite class right?/p

Yep it is! Now C'mon and remember NO MAGIC not even if its to help u out on something! Bloom-Yes Yes i know.

 **Normal POV**

Bloom and Tecna walk into Tecnology at prefect timing when the teacher(professer Mike) stops Bloom. She looks up to him and says u r the new girl right?

She nods and he says to the class-Boys And Girls Plz welcome our new student Bloom! Bloom blushed but only slightly and only Tecna noticed./p

He said to Bloom that she may sit down next Tecna, and gave her a pencil **(i know irrational right!? LOL)**.

Tecna sat in the second row so there were still 9 rows looking down at her. Bloom then noticed a boy with glasses and orange hair looking at Tecna longinly. Bloom smiled that someone has a crush on Tecna./p

When she sat, through her powers Bloom could sense people looking at her and whispering, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Tecna could see through her X-Ray vision powers that they were all looking at Bloom.

She even saw one boy start drooling, then Tecna silently laughed.

After about 15 minutes Bloom started to feel uncomfortable of everyone staring at her, She leaned in told Tecna that it was making her feel weird, Tecna laughed and said, C'mon Bloom that's illogical it means everyone loves you./p

And i know i searched it up in my networks in my head. Bloom giggled at what she had said then she saw in the corner of her eye some guys smile./p

"Soon class finally over and Bloom could meet up with Musa.

 **Musa's POV**

"Bloom hurry up were going to be late for music and this teacher gets really mad when u r! Bloom-sorry just wait a few moments my hair is all ruffled!/p

"Unless u want me to use magic and fix it up right now-she said grinning.

Fine, said Musa but do it now no one is looking! When Bloom finished it looked like she polished her hair too but i don't care i just dont want to be late!

As Bloom was walking in the hall with Musa, Bloom noticed her brother looking at her she smiled and waved at Thunder./p

"Musa saw all this and said ooo... someone has a cru- NO Musa! Thats my brother so don't say i like my brother! OH MY GOD! Your brother is 1 of the 2 hottest guys in the school!  
"

Bloom- so who's the hottest Musa? She said someone named Sky, and he is cute but hes not my type.

Bloom-oy yea i forgot Musa's into bad boys.  
Hey stop it i begged.

When we were walking i could here out of my sonic ears Blooms brother talking to the group called the specialists and i guess he was part of it too.

Now what i heard made me want to tell Bloom the whole thing but i couldnt 'cause Sky would be the one to have to tell her that he has a crush on her.

 **Normal POV**

Oops it turned out that the 2 got in class a few seconds late, and the look on professer Avalon's face was priceless.

Until he saw Bloom he was angry but he imeaditly smiled at her, and this teacher was the youngest one we have; he was about 19-22 yrs.

And it was obvious that the teacher actally like Bloom 'cause if u were late in his class even if it was your first day he throw u in detention.

But instead he looked at Bloom and smiled then said to the class that the new girl was Bloom and blahblahblah.(LOL)

Bloom also noticed a boy with dark magenta hair and low brown eyes staring at Musa, and Bloom could sense that he like Musa.

She smiled when she realized it then took a seat in the middle of the class next to Musa and a boy named Steffan.

Who wolf whistled when she sat down getting a more up close look at the hot chick.

Then the bell rang about 45 minutes later and she left to find her brother for history.


	3. last classes

**heres chapter 3 (btw did i forget to mention that the specialists are on a secret mission to find the 6 lost princess and that Blooms brother knows that she has powers)**

 **Blooms POV**

As i was walking down the hallway i saw brother talking to the same magenta haired guy. As i was walking up to my brother i felt a bunch of eyes glue on me.

 **Thunders POV**

I saw Bloom walking up to me and i smiled then gave her a small hug. Then she walked up to my friend Riven who studying her and she said-hey dude, whats your name? He diddnt answer.

So Bloom said asked me what his name was and i said Riven. Bloom-to-Riven-So Riven huh? I know u like my friend Musa. He was shocked he had never told anyone that before.

He asked her how she knew and she said she just did. He was shocked and he told her not to tell anyone then she said that her lips are sealed.

I noticed her arms raising as if shes getting ready to pretend she was locking her mouth with a fire key. Then her fingers started to spark but before he noticed,

or before i hoped he noticed i grabbed he arms and brought he hands behind her back to cool the spark.

When Riven seemed suspicous he just left and said he was going to Lunch.

I looked at Bloom and made a stern face at her and said Bloom remember no magic! She said srry and said that she forgot. I was about to lecture her when she made an innocent puppy dog face that i could never stay mad at.

She smiled and then we left with eyes glued on us. I saw guys staring at Blooms . so i put my arm on her shoulder and pulled her in close.

A few kids even stopped us and asked if we were a couple, then Bloom started laughing so hard i swear that she was going to pee down her pants.

When the boys saw her laugh i could tell that they wanted her to laugh at something they said. And i guess they all liked MY sister.

When they asked that i snorted then said that were bro and sis. They were shocked that 2 out of 3 of the hottest kids in the school were family.

When Bloom and I were walking to class we heard people talking about Sky and Bloom and even Myself.

I could sense through my brother sense that she wanted to know who this Sky was but instead she told me that we are at history.

When we walked in the teacher Ms. Grizeilda told the class who we were and that we are brother and sister. Then told us where to sit.

 **Blooms POV**

At lest we get to sit next to each other right? I said. He happily agreed when i saw some

SUPER DUPER WOOPER CUTE HOTTT! boy walk in and sit down right next to me and Thunder on the other side of me.

When he saw me he smiled. **Skys POV-** when i saw that girl i swear to the Mighty Dragon Of The Magix Universe that she is the most hot beautiful cute and fiery girl i have ever seen!

SHES JUST SO HOT! NO, SHE STANDS IN A CATEGORY ALL ON ITS OWN!

 **Normal POV**

When the boy sat down next to Bloom he asked her if she was new. She nodded yes and said-I am who are you?

The hot said that he's Sky. Then he asked Bloom who she was by saying-I knew u were new because you stand out as the most fiery hot girl here, so whats you name i asked.

 **Skys POV**

She diddnt answer me, instead she turned a deep shade of red almost the same color as her hair which i found super adorable. He said no name? ok then i will name u... Wild Cherry!

 **OHH CLIFF HANGER... LET ME KNOW WHAT U THINK AND PLZ REVIEW THX VERY MUCH AND I REALLY DONT KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE. SO IF I GET ANY HELP FORM U GUYS I WILL RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. the walk or the talk

hey **I got a aabsolutely no help from u readers but I'm still gonna try and write this chapter**

 **Blooms POV**

KWhen Thunder heard the conversation between sky and i he butted in and said that my name is Bloom.

 **Skys POV**

 **OMG** she has the same name as the mmissing daughter of Dominoe and she looks like a lot like Queen Marion and her brother has the same name as the missing prince of Dominoe. The only thing missing is an older siser.

I bent in towards the chick and asked her if she had an older sister, she noded yes then asked me how I knew he just said that people are going around sayijg that your sister Used to be a former sstudent here.

She laughed when her brother death glared at some boys winking at Bloom. When she looked in my direction she saw me smiling, she then asked why I was smiling and I said because your laugh is cute.

She blushed a light shade of red and then I whispered kind of loudly that Wild Cherry was living up to her name. When I said that the boys around us laughed and just stared at her for most the class.

Bloom and her brother were talking when I heard Thunder call my name. I looked over Bloom to her brother and said wo whats up asked me for my number so we could chat.

Then I suprised Bloom bh giving her my number too, and saying-one for the lady. She smiled then she got a peice of paper passed it to Thunder and he wrote down boyh their numbers on it for me.

During the whole class Bloom and I were talking with her brother sometimes getting in the conversation. The bell rang and that signaled it was break time. I saw Bloom hive her brother a kiss on the cheek wave goodbye to me and then she met up with Stella.

That reminded me to talk to the guys about her and the other girls. What Bloom didn't know is that I also had ky break the same as Bloom and Stella. I met up with guys and we spoke.

 **Specialists POV**

Sky, hey guys have u seen the new girl? Riven, ya I was talking so her brother when she asked me what my name was... then she said that she knew I had a crush on Musa. Brandon, woah dude did u tell Bloom that? Riven, NO I asked her how whe knew and she said she just did.

Timmy, u think that she is one of yhe missing princess? Thoren,she so has to be the one from Dominoe. And her brother and sister also bring her higher on our list. Sky, did anyone see any signs of power coming from the new girl?

Riven, I think I did. Because whe we were talking she lifted her arms in the air as if she was gonna perform a lirrle spell. Then i saw little sparks fly from her finger but then her brother tok her hand and shoved it behind her back at whispered something in her ear.

After that I left. Nabu, I guess that we should keep an eye on the 6.


	5. a walk with HIM

**Blooms POV**

Asi was walking home with the Winx ever so oftern 1 left cause we were at their house. When the kast person left I was on my own and my house was 20 min. Away even if u was walking at my fastest speed.

About 2 mins after I started walking by myself I saw a metallic black Lambergenie honk its horn. When I turned to see who was drivingi was stunned. It was Sky driving that expensive hot car. He put down his window and said at me...

Why are u walking down all by yourself? What ever happened to the girls. I said that they were already home. He then offerdd me a lidt then I accepted. In the car we got to know each other a little bit better. Sky asked me where she lived and he said he lives a block away so every day he could pick me up and drop me off to school.

HI laughed and then he made his famous smile.i blushed again, then he said Cherry-u sure do live up to your name. I giggled at the statement.

We soon got lost in our own worlds from chatting with Sky flirting while looking for signs of any magic. Sky then burped with out saying excuse me. I sneered then said sony your parents teach u any manners? He replied by saying that his parents lived far away.

MHe looked at me then asked me how my parents were? I sniffed then said I have no idea. I grew up with my brother and sister under my adoptive parents.

 **Sky's POV**

when she said I saw a small tear lightly trickle down her left cheek. I then put my hand on her face and whiped the tear away with my thumb. I leaned down about to kiss her when we heard car horns.

I quickly looked at the light, green. And then silently cursed the people honking their horns because they ruined my first Kiss with Bloom.

When we got to Blooms home I helped her out of my car then when she got to her door step I pulled by her waits and we looked into each others eyes thenmi lewned down and gelt her soft tender hot lips on mine whilst my cool lips were on hers.

We stood there for a while until her brother arrived and said, Yoohoo love birds! Thunder! Stop It. She begged. Then he eventually stopped and dragged Bloom inside. She waved to me goodbye, and thanks then she dissapeared inside her house.

When I got to my house I was getting ready to explode to tell the guys about Bloom. He told them that she was adopted and exc. I also said that she showed no sins of powers sohe would have to find that out later.

 **Normal POV**

the next day after school Sky was picking Bloom up to go to his house and let her meet his parents. On the way back from his house Sky stopped at the park a couple yards wayfrom this group of boys who had tatoos all over them along with peircings and guns lieing on the floor.

Sky told Bloom that he will be right back and to make sure that no one would notice her. Bloom then got concerned for Sky and told him that those boys looked ddangerous. Sky then reassured her that nothing was wrong and that he would be right back.

She nodded then sank back in the seat. She then saw sky give one of the men a rare looking gem stone thing for money in return from the guy. Sky saw the guy look back in

His car staring at a bulk of sunset orange hair. he then ssmirked this uncomfortable smirk and asked me_*_ So Sky who is that sexy chicka in your car? Skys eyes panicked bbut stayed calm and said just friend. Sky heard him say, Man look at those huge breasts! Shes so fucking hot!

Sky then put is hand on the tip of his hidden phantoblade as if he was getting ready to take a strike. He said what ever then sky left toward his car seeing an anxious Bloom in there. She then screamed thank my powers you're allright!

Bloom squeezed sky in a delicous hug with her Huge breasts crushing up against his clothed chest. To him it felt so good.

 **Later at Skys home his POV**

I was washing my face thinking about Bloom and that the guy saw her. I was so worried now that shes not safe in oublic anymore wih out a boy protecter around. The next thing u know is that Bloom is wwalking around a store when the guy comes up to her drag her out and rape her dor sure.

He then knew Bloom couldnt go anywhere with out him Thunder or one of her strong guy friends.

 **plz plz plz review!**


	6. Help?

**Blooms POV**

 **(btw ppl the stuff in italics is what they are thinking except for the phone call)**

(BLOOMS PHONE SONG-season4) **"Do u know the power u have? Can u feel the magic that is inside of you? Fly with us and you'll und-)** _Me-Hello? Sky- hey Bloom, where r u?_

 _Me- Y do u need to know, are u a stalker (sarcastically). Sky- noo… at least I don't think I am. Me- hahahaha. Im at the mall._

 _Sky- Are u there alone?! Me- Hey Sky whats wrong, chill and yes im by myself, is there a problem? Sky- no no, its just that I want to pick u up so I'll be there in 2 mins alright? Me- Uh…, sure. **2 min. later.**_

 **3rd person (normal POV)**

When Sky pulled up to the entrance he saw Bloom sitting down on a bench with her drawing pad. He quietly parked the car and crawled toward her, then he shouted BOO!

Bloom- Eeeekkk! Sky literally fell on the floor laughing like a dummy. When he looked up he saw the goddess standing above him saying- Thank my powers its only him.-

Sky got up looked at the angel and he repeated what she said, powers? Bloom had a worried face on, and then she said it's something the Winx and I say. Nothing wrong here.

Sky weirdly nodded then lead her into the car and dropped her off at her house then said- if u need to go ANYWHERE, call me. Bloom said yes and went into her house after leaving him a hug.

 _I don't think she is going to call me-sky thought_. He left and went to his house. **The next day (Monday)**

 **Winx girl power. Winx together were strong.. come and join our soonngg! Winx girl power. Winx together were strong.. come and join ou-** Bloom took off her alarm and got off of bed to get ready for the day at Gardenia High.

She then went into her closet and chose out a baby blue top, a denim skirt down to her thighs, light blue sock up to her calves and 3 inch heel shoes.

With a quick spell she POOFED it on POOFED her hair into a loose single braid with her bangs falling out onto her face. She decided to bring Kiko to school for Share-a-Pet day.

She went down into the kitchen met up with Thunder, Mike, and Vanessa. Bloom and Thunder went outside and started walking to school together,

When Bloom met up with the girls, and Thunder met up with the specialists. They all decided to walk to school in a group. When they arrived to school all eyes were on them.

Mostly Bloom, Thunder, Sky, and a few on Kiko. Bloom and the Winx headed off to their 1st classes and Thunder and the specialists went to theirs.

As they were heading off to class they heard a special announcement saying that everyone has to meet up in the cafeteria. The Winx all were making their way to the cafeteria with Bloom a couple of steps behind.

 **Blooms POV**

As I was walking behind the girls I felt someone purposely push me down to the floor. Me- Hey what was that for! Girl (Diaspro)- that's a warning for u not to get in my way of stealing Sky and stealing my popularity.

When I heard that voice I noticed that it was full of whine, rudeness, and someone who is stuck up. I looked up and saw a girl with sun bleached blonde hair, fake curls, way… too much make up, and

a dress that reveales so much of her that it should be illegal. I got up looked at the girl and asked who are you? She boldly answered im the one and only, prettiest and best Diaspro! When she said that I snorted.

Me- Well Diaspro if u are as great as u say u are, then u should show some manners and not purposely throw people down! Diaspro- I do what I want no thanks to you.

Me- well, since u get to do what u want, that means I get to do what I want! Diaspro- oh hey, new girl; by the way these are my other friends that are making sure that u get put into the lowest level of popularity. Chimara, Krystal, Politea, Icy, Darcy, Stormy, and Selena.

Me- well hey all of u do mind moving so I can get up? Icy- Not a chance loser. Me- Loser am I? Well, Winner u r in my way. Chimara- Ha, that's the best u got?

Me- no buts what is yours? Politea- Hmm.. oh yea that u should stay away from us. Me- I didn't even know u exsisted until 1 min. ago. Darcy- but now u do and you're in for a good lesson!

Me- And what could ever that lesson be? Stormy- One that u will never forget! Me- So now u know how to tell the future of someones mind? Selena- Shut Up red head! Me- Okay broccoli head.( **Ha ha get it? Selena has green hair?)**

Krystal- As in for u, we will pull u down to the last straw until u can't bear your life anymore. Me- Please just leave me alone! U do not want to know what I am capable of! Diaspro- What Ever u aren't even good at threatening!

 **Ooohh! Cliff Hanger! Plz review thx so much**


	7. After Bullies

**Well im back!**

 **Still Blooms POV**

Me- Sorry if im not good enough for u. Diaspro- Girls, get her! Me- WHAT? AHH?!

 _What why did all these girls just jump on me and start to kick and puch me? What did I ever do wrong!?- Bloom thought._

All of a sudden I felt a deathly pain on my left arm. When I looked over I saw Stormy smirking at herself. And when I looked over the other way I saw a bunch of people standing over us recording and most of them saying to let me be.

 **3rd person POV**

Bloom cried out: Please get these girls to stop, PLEASE! A bunch of the boys tried to pull the girls away but instead they kicked them in area. And they stepped back.

The Winx saw what was going on and they started screaming for the girls to get off of Bloom. Diaspro's group ignored as if it was the teacher giving the class a lecture.

About 5 minutes later the girls got fed up and used their magic.

Stella used a blinding sun ray, Flora used grabbing vines, Musa used, ear blowing blast, Tecna used number separation, Aisha used Morphix deconnector, and Roxy was still learining so she couldn't do anything to really help.

When they finished their spell Diaspro and her friends were still on Bloom just not kicking or shoving and the specialists had arrived. Brandon whispered that these are the lost princesses but we should still keep a close eye on them.

A couple seconds later the specialists noticed that the girls had cast a mind erasing spell, but it didn't effect the specialists or Thunder 'cause they were magical. And they stayed quiet about it.

When they finished the girls went back to hurting Bloom. Thunder then got up and stomped his way over to his sister and pushed all the girls off her.

He then picked up his sister and yelled at Diaspro and her friends: WHAT HAVE U DONE TO MY SISTER!? Bloom started to squirm in Thunders arms so he set her down.

She lost her balance and was about to fall, but Sky caught her and pulled her into a hug. She buried he face into his chest and started to feel the pain crawl up her left arm.

Now probably the whole school was in that small hallway, and their all getting am awesome look at Blooms butt. **(sorry if I said that a bit to early or at the wrong moment)**

Thunder asked Bloom if anything hurt and she said that she couldn't move her left wrist.

Bloom then took one last blink and everything turned black. The last think she remembered was Sky saying- Bloom, Open Your Eyes!

Bloom was passed out and Sky was carrying her bridal style to the nurses office. When they opened the door the nurse didn't look up and dryly said- how can I help u?

 _Maybe u should look up smart one- Sky thought._ Thunder- Please Help us. When the nurselooked up she saw the specialists, winx, and Bloom in Sky's arms.

She quickly ran and told Sky to lay Bloom down and she injected this liquid in Blooms arms and then her eyes shot open. A couple seconds later she started groaning from pain in her arm.

The nurse told us to wait outside.

 **Winx and Specialists + Thunders conversation outside**

Thunder- umm… girls? Stella- Yea? Thunder- U know that we all saw u use your magic right. Roxy- Thunder! SUSH! There are people who don't know she whispered.

Riven- Ha, that mind erasing spell didn't work on us because we are magical. Musa- What?! Riven- Chill girl, let Sky explain. Sky- alright.

So we are from the magical dimension and… we are students from a school called Red Fountain. We all have our special talents. And we know who u r. We will explain the rest with Bloom.

 _UGH! That Diaspro girl and her group of murderers are SO DEAD!- Thunder thought._ Just then the door opened and Bloom had a cast around her left arm and said- Don't worry Thunder I doubt their gonna do anything now. Also by the way they're not murderers.

Thunder- how did u know what I was thinking? Bloom- sister sense and powers. Idiot. Alright! My sister is back to normal!- Thunder cheered. Bloom- Girls?

Do u realize u practically gave everyone a light show of colors, blasts, and sounds? Bloom said while rubbing her eyes and slowly walking towards the girls.

Tecna- Ya, but we erased their memory of that; and yes it was 100% logical. Bloom- Um Thunder? Whats wrong Bloomy? Thanks for saving me back there. All of u. Sky- No problem, anything for u.

Right when he said that she blushed a deep shade of red. Sky- see what I told u guys? She is a natural Cherry- a Wild Cherry.

When she got in front of the girls there was no room on the bench so she made herself a flame chair and turned it into stone for her to sit in.

She also poofed a pillow on it for her and snapped a glass of cold water. Flora- Bloom sweetie, I think u just gave everyone a show of your own.

Bloom then said u guys do the spell im to worn out. Aisha laughed and said that they already knew and blahblah. Bloom was shocked.

She then said so you're telling me that Nabu is Prince of Moirola, Brandon is prince of Seleste, Helia is the prince of Uhra, Thoren is prince of Elrem, Sky is the prince of Eraklyon, Riven is prince of Toralom, Timmy is prince of Thuram but Thoren is supposed to be in college and is 17? Thunder- right u are sissy.

Thundy stop! Bloom heavenly whined. Fine and only because u asked.

Later on the winx and specialists all went to the Winx Hang out house which they made from their powers.


	8. Discovered Identities

**Hey heres the next chapter**

When the Specialists arrived at the Winx girls Club House they were amazed.

It had green vines with purple flowers around it(Flora),

yellow and blue sparkles on it(Stella),

Green lifelike rocks at the bottom supporting the weight and structure(Tecna),

Neon purple windows and doors(Aisha),

little animal prints around it(Roxy),

a heavenly mystical sound coming from it drawing u in(Musa),

and a huge Bright orange and red Dragon statue on top with deep blue outlines(Bloom).

The girls invited the boys inside and there was a huge silver disco ball in the center roof. A computer,TV, and remote in every corner. drinks made out of morphix glasses.

Winged pets roaming and flying around free to greet u. Plants that help out and fetch u whatever u need. Spotlights located on the roof shining down on the disco ball.

And a white wall with orange flames and a baby blue outline on the top, with their signatures largely imprinted on the walls in their favorite colors.

Baby blue and dark orange for Bloom.

Green and yellow for Stella.

Red and purple for Musa.

Green and light Magenta for Tecna.

Green and dark blue for Roxy.

Lavender and light Pink for Flora.

And Green with dark pink.

When the boys were done admiring the place they asked the girls to show them their powers so that they can determine which girl is which princess. **(complicated right lol)**

Flora can go 1st Helia said. They all went into their power testing room which had all black walls and all white ceilings and roofs.

She shouted: **Giant Grabbing Ivy** and green plants grew then she said **Vanish** and they went. Then she said: **Whate Lily World Pool** then **Vanish**.

Sky and Helia decided that she was the Fairy Of Nature and Princess of Lynphea. Nabu said that Aisha should go next.

Aisha then shouted: **Plasma Warp** then **Vanish** and they went. Then she said: **Morphix Cage** then **Vanish**. Sky and Nabu decided that she was the fairy of Morphix/Waves and that she is the princess of Andros.

Brandon said that Stella should go next. She then shouted: **Sun Shower** then **Vanish**. Then she said: **Cloud Breaker** then **Vanish**.

Sky and Brandon decided that she is the fairy of the Shining Sun and Princess of Solairia. Timmy then said that Tecna should go next.

She then shouted: **Static Sphere** then **Vanish**. Then she said: **Tecno Blast** then **Vanish.** Sky and Timmy decided that she is the fairy of Technology and Princess Of Zenith.

Riven said that Musa should go next. Musa then shouted: **Sonic Blast** then **vanish**. Then she shouted: **Disco Shell** then **Vanish.**

Sky and Riven decided that she is the fairy of Music and Princess of Melody. Bloom told Roxy that she should go. Bloom told the boys that she's still learning and can't do very much. They nodded yes.

Roxy then shouted: **Wolf Talon** then **Vanish.** Then she said: **Wild Heart** then **Vanish.** Sky and Bloom spoke about Roxy's powers and he decided that Roxy was the fairy of animals and Princess of Earth.

Sky told Bloom that she should go next. She then shouted: **Fury Of The Dragon** and then **Vanish.** Then she said: **Dancing Flame** and then **Vanish.**

The boys all shared excited and puzzled glances and went together in a group and spoke about her. Including Thunder.

 **Specialists conversation 3rd person.**

Sky-umm her power has a lot to do with the dragon, and a lot with flames and fire. Riven- yah that hot chick and some serious strong hot literally hot magic.

Thunder- not one more from u Riven! Riven- or what? Sky- me is what! Helia- Boys we have a problem what is Blooms power, Fire? Thoren- yes but hers has way more than just that.

Timmy- she did say the word Dragon. Sky- and she has to be the Princess Of Dominoe. So what is my sisters power or better yet, who am i?!-Thunder.

Brandon- Thunder its obvious that u r the eildest aire to throne of Dominoe so u are Prince Thunder of Dominoe. Guys now I guess we all know how special Bloom is.-Sky stated.

All the guys said- Bloom, u are the Princess of Dominoe, and fairy Of The Dragon's Flame. Bloom then said that when she was smaller her sister would always blabber on about that telling her about it.

She told the guys that her sister said that her power is the 4 elements. Then she called Daffony over and told her everything.

She then said I already knew that I have it in the book I got transported here in. Mother thought that Thunder was to harden to understand it and that Bloom might get too confused over what her powers were.

 **Ok guys im thinking about putting the part where the guys are going to be attempting to rape Bloom.**


	9. The dream

**Here's the next chapter!(BTW Thunder is now part of the Specialists)**

It was getting late and the specialists were still at the Winx Club House. Soon they got a call from Blooms dad (adoptive) and said that she, Daffony, and Thunder need to come home.

Flora- Bloom sweetie, how are you going home? Your and sister didn't bring their car and the streets are really dark. Bloom- Oh Flora… we can now use our magic! Stella- OK Bloom try to open a portal!

Daffony- Bloom, opening a portal takes a lot of concentration and power. Focus your mind on where u want to go and then cast the spell.

Bloom nodded, and when she was concentrating it looked like she was being held down in a barrel of water and she was running out of breath.

The girls then saw a dim light erupt from Blooms finger tips then in front of her was a window. Musa- Bloom u make a better door than a window! LITERALLY! HA HA HA everyone laughed.

Bloom looked worn out form the spell she tried to cast and because it _failed_ it caused her to lose a lot of her energy. Roxy- Umm Bloom? U look like u have just been swimming for 20 hours.

Daffony- I guess the spell she tried to cast really tired her out. Sky- Bloom, u could take u home if u want? Aisha- Uh don't u want to give her a moment to catch her breath?!(she said that out of (jelousy)

Nabu- Aisha calm down what wrong? Aisha- nothing it's just that I'm tired. Nabu- alright.

 _Hmphh I know I have Nabu and all but I like Sky way more. And I have never liked Bloom she was always to good for own self. I am also WAY prettier! Geez! I would be way better for Sky! –_ Aisha thought.

Daffony ended up being the 1 to open the portal for everyone. She was welled practiced in her powers and she knew a lot of spells from the book her mother(Biological-Marion) gave her.

She made one for the Specialists one for each 1 of the Winx and another for her, Bloom, and Thunder. When they stepped through they ended up inside of their living room.

When Mike and Vanessa looked over and saw them they imeadetly got up and said- what was that? By now Bloom was sound asleep in Thunders arms.

Daffony told them about the portal and magic. Since Bloom was sleeping they thought it would be better not to tell Bloom about how they found her.

They got Daffony and Thunder a year before they found Bloom in the fire **(if u are confused watch season 1).** Thunder put Bloom to bed and left towards his room.

 **Blooms POV**

 _I saw a burning building and inside there was a red headed baby that looked a lot like me. Then I saw a younger version of Mike rescuing me from the fire._

 _But I somehow had an orange shield around me protecting me from the flames. Then it went to me seeing Thunder and Daffony for the 1st time and I was barley even 5 months._

 _Thunder was 2 and Daffony was 1. Then I heard a low and evil voice saying- **I will get u and u will be mine fire fairy!**_

 **Thunders POV**

I woke up to an increadibly loud high pitched scream. I turned around and looked at my clock- 3:55 AM. Then again I heard the scream except this time it was louder and by my opinion more scared.

Then reconised the scream-Bloom's. I scrambled out of bed and raced into the hall then I fell to floor with Daffony on the side of me. She had the same look on her face as me.

-a Blooms in trouble look-. We raced off the floor to find Mike and Vanessa by the door getting ready to go in. When they opened the door I froze in horror.

Bloom was on the bed sweating with her face all red and…. Huh. It looks like she has grown wings?

She is in this Sparkling blue 2 piece outfit. With her stomach showing. **(BTW its her original Winx transformation.)**

Vanessa- Daffony Thunder whats wrong with her!? I told Daffony to phone the specialists and Winx they arrived in less than 1 min. thanks to Daffonys portals.

When they arrived and looked at Bloom they faces were the most.. IDK its hard to make it out. They were definatly concerned though.

Then the specialists looked at Bloom with surprised faces, Skys though looked like he was going to cry.

Mike smiled at the girls and frowned at the boys, especially Sky. He asked whats going on and Sky said that it looks like she is transforming in her sleep.

Only really talented fairys can do that. I noticed that Aisha crinkle a smile when she saw Bloom. _How u would like if Bloom did that to u if u were in that state HUH!- I thought._

 **3rd Person**

The next thing u know is that Bloom shot up in her bed crying her eyes out. When Sky saw that he felt his heart break into a million pieces.

He went to her and put his arm around her and snuggled her in him. She snuggled back and was quietly crying. Thunder went up to her and pulled her into a hug.

Then before u knew it everyone in the room was comforting her, and hugging her. They all parted and then Daffony asked Bloom- Sis whats wrong?

 **OOHH CLIFF HANGER! IM SO EVIL! I MIGHT UPDATE LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW. Thx and PLZ I need reviewers to help me im don't really know what to write about.**


	10. IronMoreSerious Pain

**Hey here is the next chapter. Last night I was way too tired lol!**

 **3rd Person**

Bloom- Huh, Daffony? I had a horrible dream! And what the hell am I wearing?! It's so Cool! Brandon- Bloom, it looks like u have been the 1st to transform.

Bloom- What do u mean? Sky- Take a look at your back Cherry. Bloom then looked at her back and gasped. **(in this story I made Bloom have different original wings. Check out profile for link to see it).**

Bloom- In my dream I saw a baby that looked like me red hair, and cyan eyes inside of a building fire. But that baby looked like it had a magical orange barrier around it protecting it from the flames.

Bloom and all her friends made guilty faces. She ingored it for now and went on. Bloom- I then saw a younger Mike recuing the baby from the fire. And then I saw 2 yr old Thunder and 1 yr old Daffony.

Bloom gulped and didn't notice but she was sitting her legs crossed on her bed, and as she continued talking about her scary part of the dream, her wings flapped heavier and harder letting her fly.

Bloom- umm well, I heard this deep, dark, scary voice saying I Will Get U And U Will Be Mine Fire Fairy…. and right at that moment her head hit ceiling and she was sent falling down into her comforters.

Daffony told Bloom that she will sleep with Bloom tonight and then Bloom smiled. Sky- Bloom, whatever you do DO NOT touch iron it will burn u now that you're a fairy it will pain u, not physically hurt u.

And as long u r in contact with it, u will be powerless. Later on everyone left to go home using Daffonys portals.

 **The Next Day-Bloom's POV**

Im on my way home from school riding my bike at a slow pace and its 10:00 at night, I didn't call Sky 'cause I was pretty sure he was sleeping or walking his dog named Lady **(season 1 and 2).**

I then heard a couple of footsteps around my bike, but I couldn't see anything. I then passed a dark creepy alley which I got a negative feeling from.

 **People in the alley POV'S**

We then saw this SUPER Hot Girl ride her bike in front of OUR alley. I saw some of the other guys smirk when they saw her b s. We all got the same idea-to chase her down.

I noticed that she heard footsteps in front of her and she looked around. I signaled for Duman to run up to her and cover her mouth.

He then grabbed her and she started to kick and wave her arms around wildly in all directions. -Bloom noticed that the guy looked like the one Sky was talking to a couple nights ago- Then I signaled for Anagan and Gantlos to pick her up and bring her over to our alley.

They plopped her down on a pile of hay, with her laying down with her back slanted so we got a good look at her.

I looked at her and informed her that if she screams she will get it worse than how it is now. Gantlos gave me a look that had let me know that she didn't hear me. She was too busy screaming.

I took a look at that small sweet mouth of hers and took my chance. I bent down and smashed my lips to hers. She stopped kicking and tried to get me off of her. But as I predicted my arms were no match for her.

 **Blooms POV**

I felt something rub against my wrist, ankle, and hips. When I looked over a noticed that they were iron accesories. I groaned in the feeling of the pain in my head and stomach from the iron.

When Sky said that it would hurt me inside he wasn't kidding. And I was powerless against these guys. I felt my energy rate rapidly going down until I was at the point to pass out.

But NO! I forced my eyes to stay open. And knew screaming was worthless but I tried my luck.

I screamed my life away. Me- AHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME… PLZ RAPE RAPE RAPER PLZ ANYONE! Then the man that was force kissing me stoped and I didn't even dare do it back. He then dragged me over it his 4 other friends and nodded this scary nod.

The next thing I knew was that they were ripping my shirt open and I was left in my normal white bra, with my shirt still on just with the buttons ripped off.

That's when the pain form the iron really really started to kick in. Thanks to the other 3 all over me I screamed from the pain of the iron digging into my skin.

It was unbearable. I was 1 second away from passing out when I saw something light blue in the shape of a sword pointing at the 4 guys.

The person that was practically the leader winked at Anagan to attack him. But when he saw what he was holding he froze dead.

I then clutched my head in the pain swirling around and wirring. I shook it furiously back and forth in attempt to get the pain out.

Then when I got a glimpse of the guy he cute sunny blonde hair like Sky. He pointed the sword thingy at 3 of the guys and said- Move it Anagan, Duman, and Gantlos.

I was so happy that someone came to my rescue but my body was loss in a trance…a HORRIBLE… one. The next thing I remember is that guy pointing the sword and some weird glowing rope thing at the 1 using me.

The guy on me pointed a gun at him and shot.

I then screamed and then I realized that he got off of me. Then without realizing it, an orange burst of light erupted from my fingers into a shield protecting my protector.

He smiled looked at me and then frowned when the guy put an iron handcuff on me. I screeched in pain and agony as the pain traveled through my head to my ribs, then to, my entire body making it numb.

He then shouted- GET AWAY FROM HER OGRON! I then thought to myself, _from where do I know that voice from._ Then it hit me. I screamed/whispered- Sky!

He then knocked Ogron out and came to me, picked me up, and kissed my nose. That then brought some color back to my cheeks.

I then tightly squeezed my eyes close from the pain growing and growing. Sky then made a worried face and dashed me to HIS house 'cause it was near.

 **Mwuhahaha Cligg Hanger!**

 **Ok now im 100% stuck _ _help_ I meeped lol_**


	11. what happened?

**Skys POV**

I dashed out of the dark passage with Bloom in my arms and I was frantically running to the guys, and my mansion.

When I got there I kicked the door open to hear Riven saying- Sky, dude there is such a thing called knocking or is it that u do not know how to knock.(sarcastically)

When Riven turned around from the TV he saw Bloom looking as pale as ever with the iron handcuffs on and my jacket over her chest.

 **3** **rd** **Person/Normal**

Timmy- OMiGosh! Sky, what happened?! Nabu-is she alright!? Helia-Don't panic! AHH…. Thoren- Don't shout Helia and, Sky cousin, slowly explain what happened to Bloom.

Sky- 1st Fricken call her brother… NOW! Brandon- while the boys were asking I already did.

Sky- Riven, can u pick the locks on her handcuffs, and take them off? Riven- Sure Can Do, buy why should i?

Sky- 'cause they are iron and she is rapidly losing her energy! Now take it OFF!

Before Riven got the chance to get his screwdriver the door opened to reveal Thunder out if breath and looking super worried.

Thunder- WHERE IS MY SISTER! Sky- she's over here… were about to pick the lock of the handcuffs.

Thunder- is it iron? Helia- Unfortunately, it is. Timmy- and its draining her energy buy 4% every 14.3 seconds!

Thoren- she'll be fine once we take the iron away from her. Riven- I got the screwdriver!

Brandon- just letting u know, that Riven is the master of lock picking so if u have to lock something use magic. Not even a dead bolt can hold him back.

Nabu- Once I was doing the chicken dance and quacking like a lunatic 'cause I had to go to the restroom, but it was occupied. And my door was locked but Riven unlocked it and took a photo of me quacking.

Timmy then started to die of laughing while the others were worried for Bloom. . _Click Click._

Riven- I did it, I got it off! Everyone looked at Bloom on the couch she burst open her eyes to reveal their beautiful cyan color.

Sky- Bloom, Bloom are you ok? Bloom- hmm… wh-a-tt? Thunder- BLOOMY! You're ok! He then gave Bloom a light squeeze from behind.

Sky- Bloom u ok? She nodded and smiled. Sky then gave her a tight hug from the back and kissed her cheek.

Bloom- umm.. where exactly am i? Thunder- Bloom silly, you're in the guys house or more like mansion. Bloom- oohh cool!

Sky- Bloom can u tell me what happened? And why didn't u call me! Bloom- sky gosh calm down. I thought u were sleeping and I was coming from school A-N-D how did u know I was in trouble?

Sky- Bloom, first tell us YOUR story…. Please?

Bloom- um well, I was on my bike riding pretty slow when I passed this dark corner, then I heard footsteps. When I looked around I didn't see anyone so I decided to pick up pace.

Then I saw this guy with pinkish mohawky looking hair who literally grabbed me picked me up and threw me on a stack of hay in the dark alley. The next thing I remember is this guy with brown hair and a short beard looking over me. Then this 1 with badly died red hair started to force kiss me.

He did something to my buttons when I saw Sky with this light blue sword looking thingy. Then this other person with blondish whitish hair who looked old- put my hands in these iron cuffs that literally killed me.

That's all I remember other than Sky kissing my nose(she giggled). Riven- Oh My Gosh! Those men are Orgon, Duman, Anagan, and Gantlos! Bloom- where do I know those names from?

Thoren-Bloom, u have heard those names before?! Thunder- ya I have too; sis? Bloom- hmm. Thunder-I think those names are from…. OH MY GOD! Bloom just gasped.

Brandon- what? WHAT? Tell us! Bloom- Brandon, you are just as nosy as Stella u should know that and tell her. U 2 are perfect for eachother.

Brandon just lightly blushed in knowing that the most radiant fairy/person had just complimented him. Thunder-Those 4 men are boys who have tried to terrorize Bloom for the last 3 yrs. Before we left.

Nabu-By terrorize what do u mean? Bloom- He means by trying to kidnap me for some apparent reason. And guys, how did he know to use iron?

Riven- those idiots are from the magic dimension too. They are in search of the last fairy on earth. Bloom- who is that? Roxy? Sky- why do think its Roxy?

Bloom- she was the last one learned how to use her powers. Timmy- but it still doesn't mean that was actually the last one.

Helia- Bloom, tell us who the youngest one of all of u is. Bloom- we don't exactly know. Because we were all umm… found.

Timmy-Who is the shortest out of all of u. Thunder- Little Pixie over here. Bloom then rolled her eyes and said me.

They all told Bloom to never go anywhere without one of them and Nabu, being the wizard, made a purple portal for them. Later on they all went to bed.


	12. hi again

**Blooms POV**

I woke up to my mom(adoptive) opening the curtains of my room to let the sunlight in and into my eyes. MOM!- I groaned. Firefly, time to get up u have guests waiting for u.

Huh, mom who are they? Im not sure, but they claim to know u.-Vanessa. I then shout up and asked my mom, U literally just let people into the house without knowing who they are?!

She smiled and said, just get changed and see. I quickly ran into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, then with the help of some magic I put on a dress and did my hair.

I was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with orange frills at the bottom, and short short denim shorts which barely covered my underwear, but it did so no worries.

I did my hair into a high ponytail with my bangs off to the left side curled at the bottom. I sprinted out the room into my living room to see mom, dad, Daffony, and Thunder. I quickly gave them hugs and then sat down.

When I looked up I saw Sky, Brandon, and Stella. Stel! Sky! Brandon! Brandon was almost like a second brother to me, and Sky told me that Brandon thought of me as a little sister.

I gave them all light hugs and pecked Skys cheek. Dad- So he gets a kiss and I don't?! Daddy… Fine. I got up and gave him a short kiss on the cheek and sat laughing along with Stella.

Sky and Brandon gave each other weird looks and I said out of breath- it's a WFF thing. Sky- whats a WFF? Stella- it stands for **Winx Fairies Forever!**

Brandon- Bloom and Thunder Daffony, the others have invited us to go out today are u in? Thunder- sure thing be right there! Sky- Bloom, how about u? I smiled nodded and sat next to him.

He then pulled me on his lap and whispered something in my ear. That's when I lost it and cried out laughing so hard, I think I needed to go to the hospital.

He then quickly gave me a kiss on the lips for like 2 seconds and parted. What a perfect way to shut me up I said.

He wanted more, but I pointed at my dad who was glaring at Sky. Later on we all left to go to the Fruity Net Juice Bar.

 **3** **rd** **Person/Normal POV**

The 4 then met up with the others and left for the Fruity net Juice Bar. When they got there they jumped out of the 4 cars driven by; Sky, Thunder, Stella, and Daffony.

When the doors opened the place was packed and almost everyone in there knew the Winx Club, but not a lot of them knew who Bloom was. All they knew was that she was/is the leader who is back.

All of the boys eyed Bloom closely and drooled. The others took a seat while Sky, and Bloom went to tell the front to tell where they were sitting.

When they walked up to a man he was about their age, has short, kinda spiky black hair, dark eyes, pale skin, some muscles, somewhat toned, and tan skin; he didn't look up from passing out silverware but he said, how may I help u?

When he finally did look up his eyes went from Sky to Bloom. When he looked at bloom his eyes widened in seeing how damn hot she was.

He looked at her up and down, his eyes stopped for a second or 2 on her boobs then they went traveling up and down her long legs that seemed to go on for miles. He stared at her thighs until her heard the guy say- her eyes are up here, Not down there.

 **The guy's POV**

I looked at him and he seemed pretty frustrated and then to the red head with the weirdly Familier looking beautiful long Super Rare natural redish hair.

I then said- Hi Sorry my name is Andy can I help u with anything? The girl- Omigosh, Andy!? Bloom?! I screeched. _I remember her when she was 13 but now shes just mind blowing sexy gosh!_

I gave her a long hug but a light one. The man then cleared his throat and looked at me then Bloom. Bloom- Oh yea, Sky this is my friend Andy, Andy this is my Boyfriend Sky.

Me- wow Bloom u have a boyfriend? Bloom- yep I do, and he is the best one EVER! Sky smiled and hugged Bloom.

I then said, I thought when we were smaller u would always say, I don't like boys they are mean and Smelly I never want a Boyfriend, and they drool way too much when they see me, its gross.

Blooms eyed widened in hearing what her said. She then said- Oh my gosh u remember the exact words I used! Then I would always say Andy u are smelly and gross but at least u are not mean.

Sky and I shook hands and just stayed quiet until Bloom noticed the tension between us, and said- alrighty….. um we are sitting at the table in the corner so when u can serve us.

I then nodded and said "I cant believe how much I have changed, u would always be so shy, and talk so soft, but I cant believe how much u have changed.

Bloom smiled and asked me if I had anyone special in my life? I nodded and said that her name is Laura. Bloom grinned and said does she have brown hair up to her shoulders and deep brown eyes?

I cautiously said yes, and then Bloom said that I met her in Mexico(that's where she moved for 3 yrs.) while Laura was on vacation there.

I laughed and said well that's funny, I'll let her know about u and well I'll be at your table in 10 minutes and Sky, u too. Then the couple walked away.

And I know this is wrong with me being with Laura and Bloom just an old childhood friend, but I couldn't help but stare at her big cute round ass.


	13. dinner

**Bloom's POV**

When Sky and I got back at the table he asked me who is Andy. Me- um he was an old childhood friend and we used to spend all the time in the world together.

I guess I could call him my Ex-Best Friend. That's because Stella, and the other girls replaced him, but anyway he's still a friend.

Sky- Bloom he is only a friend? Me-Yes Sky, ONLY a normal but close friend, hahaha. Stella- Alright Bloom, I have to admit it. U have REALLY good looking friends.

 **Table Conversation**

Musa- Bloom? Isn't he the one that we see on TV? Bloom- I think so, he sings here right? Flora- Ya, he and a couple other boys.

Bloom- umm, guys 1st before we talk about this, don't u want figure out what we want to eat? Roxy- Phh… I almost forgot thanks, and also since my dad I can get us all discounts!

Daffony- ohh, Roxy honey, u don't have to do that. Roxy- it's fine.

Then the door of the Café opened and in walked Diaspro, and her friends. Bloom- uh oh, guys the Trix( **That's the name of the group)** have entered!

Thunder- it's alright Bloom, were all here for u. Bloom smiled and continued ordering with the others.

Then Andy walked up to the table and asked if they are ready. Andy- Hey Bloom, so… are u and your friends ready to ord-…; Wow Bloom u have a BIG group of friends!

Bloom- well, if u count Riven as a friend then ok. Everyone then burst out laughing, especially Musa. Riven- Oh C'mon Bloom, just because we have benefits doesn't mean im not your friend.

Bloom- yea u wish! Andy- ok, umm…. Bloom- oops sorry Andy let me introduce u to my friends- Musa, Tecna, Stella, Roxy, Flora, Riven, Thoren, Timmy, Brandon, and Nabu.

My sister, Daffony. My brother, Thunder, u already know my boyfriend-Sky. And um… oh yea, Aisha. Andy- Hi, nice to meet u everyone. Everyone- hey,u too.

Andy then bent down and whispered in Blooms ear- Ya like im gonna remember all that. Then Bloom laughed and said- so… is Laura here?

Andy- yes… she is wanna meet her? Bloom- Duh, Yea! Bloom- guys I'll be right back, tell Stella what u want and she'll order.

Bloom then walked over to a table in the back with Laura and another man about to kiss, but I saw Bloom run up so it wouldn't happen.

Bloom- hey Laura! Remember me?! Laura- Hey girl, yes I do. Bloom- and I saw what almost happened back there and if u do anything to hurt Andy u sure are gonna get it.

Laura- geez Bloom, u are already warning me here and I haven't even spoke to u for 5 minutes yet! Bloom- Laura, calm down, relax just saying. And I know you past.

Laura- How do I know that, I never told anyone about how I chea- um nevermind. Bloom- lets just say, I can see deep inside of your heart, and its rock cold.

Laura- hmmph, well whatever good bye Bloom. I never want to see your pretty little face again!

By this time Andy had came over and heard what Laura had said. Andy- Laura what's your problem? Calm down! Laura- NO, Bloom here just told me that she could see in my heart and that it's cold.

Andy looked at Bloom with a hint of confusion and he noticed Bloom looked annoyed and she was smirking. Andy- um ok Laura, I'll be right back.

Bloom left with Andy and Bloom sat back down at her table while Andy took their orders. About 10 minutes later their meals came, and Andy saw the weirdest sight.

Laura was with another guy, kissing him!

Bloom looked at Andy with sympathy and said- see? I told u this would happen. He didn't seem too upset though and he just left to another table.

While Bloom was eating she was talking with the others, until the Trix came up to her and said- aww isn't it little red head and her friends, how adorable.

Bloom- Look guys, I have no time for this so leave us alone. Diaspro- No, we won't I'm sure Sky wants us to stay, right? Sky- NO Diaspro! Go NOW! Krystal- hmm… No.

Icy- Bloom, u are so stupid. U know better than to stay with him, and out yourself in this mess.

At this point Bloom was ready to blow. Bloom then clenched her fists and they lit a firery color. Luckly no one noticed, only Diaspro since she was near.

Diaspro- Omigod, Bloom u are from the magical dimension!? Bloom- what do u know about that? Diaspro- More than u at least. Bloom-at least u are right about something.

Chimara-No one cares about her, all we care is about getting rid of her! Bloom- guys why are u so against me?!

Suddenly Mitzi walks in and smirks when she sees Bloom back. She then walk toward her and says- So hey Bloom, you're back. And with your brother and sister.

Musa-Get lost Mitzi! Mitzi-Oh and u still have your friends are still with you. I thought that they would've ditched u by now.

Stella-Well we didn't and we ALL love Bloom. Roxy- and we always will! Thunder-Did u guys forget that I am here? Mitzi- oops I guess I did.

Thunder- 'cause I will rip u limb from limb if u hurt my sister…both of them! Mitzi- ya whatever, ooh who is this pretty boy over here? (she is pointing at Sky)

Bloom-An amazing guy, that u will not even dare to hurt. Mitzi-Oh, why are u here with this loser when u can be with me? Sky-Because I love Bloom, and u are a fricking idiot!

Bloom-U know what, im full how about u guys? Daffony- we are. Bloom- Andy?! Andy then came over with a frown when he saw the Trix and Mitzi.

Andy- what can I do for u Bloom? Bloom-were finished and these girls are literally trying to kill me, so do mind… um- u know.? Andy- oh, of course Lip Balm.

Bloom- oh gosh, that's it im gonna get u! But 1st um Roxy, can u kick these out of here? Stormy-U cant do that. Roxy- oh yes I can, my dad own this café.

Then Andy ran away with Bloom hot on his heels laughing histerically.


	14. ha ha got you!

**Thunders POV**

Ha ha, just like old times. When they were smaller Andy would always call Bloom Lip Balm because there is lipstick the color of her hair, and balm because it's close to Bloom.

Sky-so, I guess that their pretty close; I mean just look at them.

At this point Bloom had caught Andy and dragged him down to the floor and he dragged her down with him.

He was laying down on the floor, with his back fully laid out, with Bloom sitting on top of his stomach laughing her head off, and at his time everyone in the café was staring at the gorgeous red head.

Andy then got up and let Bloom fall on the ground with an Ooomph! Bloom-Oh u did not just do that! Andy-Oh, I SO did! He then ran out of the café and slammed into one of his friends Rio.

 **Normal POV**

Rio-Andy, u are supposed to be at work right now, not running around like a flightless bird!

Rio then saw Bloom run out of the café to a sudden halt when she saw Andy be lectured about work. Rio-Oh, now I get it… Bloom is back and u are messing with her. Well go have fun.

Bloom-No, Rio! Don't let him go! Rio-Sorry Red, too late. The next thing u knew is that Andy was chasing Bloom around the beach.

About 5 minutes later they got tired and they went back inside to find Mitzi sitting in Blooms seat trying to talk with Sky, but Sky was completely ignoring her while Roxy was getting her dad to kick her out.

Bloom and Andy were out of breath but Bloom went to Mitzi and said-Excuse me Mitzi u are sitting in my seat. Mitzi-I don't care.

Mitzi then got up and pushed Bloom but luckily Andy grabbed her arm _(sky then got jealous of Andy)_ and held on to her until her went up and said to Mitzi-

What do u think gives u the right to lay your filthy hands on someone. Mitzi- I gave it to myself. Andy- that's it get out! I am the manger and I said… GET OUT! Mitzi-fine zeesh, but Bloom I will get u back!

When Bloom looked deep inside of Mitzi's aura she saw jealousy and envy in it. Then it hit her, the only reason they were mean to me, is because they are jealous of me, uh oh.

Later that night everyone went to the club house, to sleep. There was school the next day so the girls would have to put their powers to the test and transport everything they need there.

They all ended sharing their rooms with their partner.

 **With Bloom and Sky(and remember I'm only putting them because this story is mainly on them)**

Bloom told Sky to follow her into their room, and when he got there he was shocked on how much he room focused on her powers.

The walls were baby blue, with light orange flame marks at the top and bottom, the ceiling was midnight blue with a stary pattern, and the floor was white with a big beautiful dragon painted on it.

Now her ped was lavender colored with a light pink canopy flowing over it, and silky black bed sheets. Sky-Bloom your room is SO beautiful! Bloom- aw thanks I made it myself.

Sky- OMG Bloom, u made this by yourself! Do u realize how powerfull u are?! Bloom shrugged and teleported skys PJ'S and her dress here.

Bloom went in the bathroom while sky stayed in her room. Bloom put on a deep Blue nightgown that ended a tiny bit above her thighs, and she put her hair into 2 pigtails, then went to her room.

When she went in there she found Sky sprawled across her entire queen sized bed. Bloom- Um, sky I need a spot to sleep so do u mind moving, or would u like me to knock u off the bed?

Sky groaned then sat up unaware of the angel infront of him. When he opened his eyes he had to rub them to make sure he was seeing correctly.

Sky- Oh Man Bloom, u look SO adorable! Bloom blushed and climbed into bed with sky going in after her. As she was crawling in she felt Sky slap her butt.

When she turned around she saw Sky smirking. _Oh No, not that smirk it's way too hot-_ she thought to herself.

That night Sky really "wanted" Bloom and to feel her. But there was school tomorrow and he couldn't scare her of his longingness so instead as second best, he put his arm around her and snuggled her.

She nuzzled her back into his chest, and he fell asleep in the scent of Bloom. The next morning she woke up to a pleasurable feeling. She opened her eyes with a moan.

But then shot them open when she felt SOMEONE sucking her neck. When she looked she saw sky doing it. He then got up kissed her nose, and said I knew that was how to get u up, now c'mon were gonna be late.

 _OMG I never knew someone's skin could be that soft and sweet, wow Bloom sure is perfectly amazing and aspecially HOT!_ \- Sky thought.

 **Hey guys its me, I need help with my other story, so if are willing to help me read the last chapter and u will find out how. Thanks! Also I srsly appreciate it when u review :-P**


	15. school morning

**3rd Person**

Bloom was wearing a light pink sweater, and blue skinny jean tights, black leather ankle boots with the hot 3 in heels and her hair was left down flowing naturally beautiful.

Musa was wearing a red jacket with purple capryes, and her hair was in a high pony tail with red and blue sneakers.

Stella was wearing a green dress to her knees with purple stars all over it, her hair was in a braid with pink 2 inch high heels.

Flora was wearing a light green shirt with a hot pink skirt down to her knees with light blue flat boots up to her calves.

Daffony was wearing a golden dress with green wedge sandles, and her hair was in a bun.

Tecna was wearing a neon green shirt, and purple skirt with her hair in a loose bun with pink shoes.

Roxy was wearing a white shirt with a paw print on it, and jeans with her hair straightened down, and blue shoes.

Aisha was wearing a dark purple sleeveless jacket and deep purple baggy pants with her frizzed in a pony tail.

Bloom- C'mon guys u ready!? Stella- yep just 1 minute. Bloom groaned and leaned on the wall. Everyone then came and looked at her.

Stella whispered in her hair- Bloom girl, ya sure got the looks rockin'! Bloom- aww thanks, now lets go. They all headed out, and they were about half way there when Bloom spotted Andy.

Bloom- Hey Andy! Andy- Oh Hey, Scarlet! Bloom- call me my real name or u will have antsy's in your pantsys! Andy- fine... B-blooommm!

Bloom- good enough. Anyway wanna walk with us? Andy- sure! Stella- so, any good gossip to share with us? Andy- actually yes, here take a look.

Andy showed them his phone and it was the video of the trix trying to kill Bloom. It had over 4 million views. Bloom- b-b-but, u all know that i diddnt do one damn thing.

Andy- we do, now look at the comments. _Why are those girls trying to hurt the poor red head?! Whats their problem! That poor girl has done nothing wrong, look at her, she isnt even fighting._

 _Not that shes pathetic or anything its just that i show sympathy towards her. Wow, who knew that someone could be so HOT, she is Smoken'!- the rare head that is._

When they all finished reading it, everyone looked at Bloom and saw some tears fragially going down her face. Sky- aww, baby thats so sweet, they all feel for u!

Bloom- ya, but what would people at school say? Andy- oh yea, this says that all the girls are suspended for 2 weeks. Bloom- YES! Now theres some good news!

When they got to their school Andy said bye cause he goes to a neighboring school, and the others made their way inside.

When they opened the door everyone gave Bloom a look of sympathy. One girl even came up and said- um, excuse but can i sign your cast?

Bloom- Um, Sure sweetie, do u have a marker? Girl- right here Ms. Bloom- Oh Please, just call me Bloom, this is school for goodness sake.

The girl giggled and signed her name- _Natasha._ Bloom- thank you Natasha. Natasha- Your welcome and she skipped off the her friends.

 **Natasha and her Friends conversation**

Girl- OMG u just signed the cast of the most beautiful girl in the whole Planet! Natasha- I Know, u should ask too. Other Girls- alright, we will!

 **Back to 3rd Person**

Then a bunch of other teenagers came running up to Bloom(Mostly Boys) and said- Plz, can i sign your cast, PLZ! Bloom- um, y do u all want to?

Boy- 'cause we feel for u and you're awesome! _(in his head- More Like Beautiful)_ Bloom blushed and smiled, then nodded. Everyone signed it until Bloom said-

Srry guys we g2g, so um... Bye! Then


	16. AN

p style="text-align: center;"strongHey! I'm VERY SORRY but im puttting this story on hold for now!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongBut i promise if i get reviews i WILL update!/strong/p 


	17. Sup Pplz

**im srry but im not going 2 b updating this story anymore. If u would like plz check out my other 1. its called- Im finally not alone**

 **Thx 4 supporting me!**


	18. Try This?

**Oka few ppl want me 2 continue this. im brain dead gone on this srry! but i have a new 1 imma update ch 2 rn! its called- _You're Not Alone_**

 **Give it a try and btw it is comedy and a very fluffy story! i hope u enjoy... and my usual request... review on it plz! thx!  
**


End file.
